


Black Sea (Fanvideo)

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Season 1, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: You rise I fall, I stand you crawl, you twist I turn, who’s the first to burn?





	Black Sea (Fanvideo)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanvideo in about a decade. Video editing softwares have changed but I think I'm getting the hang of it. This took me about ten hours. Anyway, I only have one more fanvideo in my to-do list and that's for July. AGN is written slowly. The 16th is a difficult chapter... Whilst more fanfic projects are waiting their turn. 
> 
> Hopefully, you will enjoy this, I give it a 7-8/10.
> 
> Note: I have spotted 2 mistakes in the video but I'll not delete the existing one. At some point, I'll also put a link for the corrected version but until then, this fanvid is not shabby for what I intended to do with the song and the Deckerstar scenes.

 

**Black Sea**


End file.
